Answer My Call and I'll Set You Free
by The Godess Freya
Summary: AU fic. A female Saiyan saves Prince Vegeta aka Trunks from death. With Trunks on full pursuit, the female must prove herself worthy of Trunk's love while defeating her arch enemy. One-shot. Trunks/OC. More info inside.


_**Oh my god, seriously, this is like, the plot bunny attack that has the equivalent of like, 10 monty python rabbits. I have NO idea where this came from, except that my friend and I were extremely bored, and she was reading Trunks stories, and I was like, I'll write one!**_

_**This is an AU fic, like the description says. What if Vegeta had destroyed earth, but still married Bulma and had a son? What would that son be like? How would Planet Vegeta stand under a human/Saiyan rule? **_

_**And with that plot bunny attack, I was gone. It took me about 5 hours to write – yes, I was getting distractions most of the time – and I ended it and was like, huh. I wonder how people will like this random fic of doom. So, here it is in all of its odd and unusual glory, for the most random of heart. **_

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

As we stood, each of the warriors flanked by another Saiyan warrior, we watched as the rebel faction of Saiyans came down from the hills, each with murderous intent in their eyes. Sure, it was only a select few Saiyans who defected, but it was our job to exterminate them for their pure insubordination.

"Give up now, you honorless Saiyans!" our alpha cried out, his own ki flaring to dangerous levels. Captain Imori had always had a connection to each of his men, and hunting his own defects had become quite the obsession.

"Go to hell!" the leader, Sorbo, yelled back.

"We will crush your pathetic rebellion," Captain threatened. I had to concur. We were highly trained individuals, born and bred for fighting.

However, we had been trained since we were cubs together, which meant we knew one another so well, our fighting styles had meshed over the years. It was what made our fighting pack so special and deadly, and the few that had left had stunned us all. You never turned on your pack mates. Never.

"I think not. We were always the strongest," Sorbo declared, his own ki flaring.

"It doesn't matter," Imori stated. "We've come to kill you. Prince Vegeta has grown tired of your antics. There will be no more mercy from him."

"You're fair game," the man on my right stated.

"Then what are you waiting for? Attack us, pack mates."

"You are not our pack mates!" I cried out, letting myself be known. "You went rogue. We will never forget." As Sorbo looked to me, there was a flash of pain in his eyes, but I had hardened myself.

"You will always be our pack mate," Sorbo stated calmly as the other rogue Saiyans nodded. "Leave her out of the fight. She doesn't need our blood on her hands."

Imori looked over to me, and I know what he saw. I was the runt of the litter, drug along because I had no home, nowhere to go to. I trained to become strong with my pack mates, and succeeded in keeping pace with their growing power. However, I was still the woman, one a Saiyan male always feels the need to instinctively protect in battle. Imori and Sorbo knew this, and I knew I would sit this one out.

"Sit out, Yoru," Imori commanded. I bristled, but as my alpha, he had authority over me, and I stepped back, letting the males have all the glory. "Go report to Prince Vegeta of our location." I hesitated, but as a flash of anger appeared in Imori's eyes, I relented.

"Fight well," I stated, knowing I meant it to both sides. Now, the males turned to one another, each powering up for the fight. I could feel the own battle lust in my blood begin to boil, but I turned away and began to fly towards the bulk of our main forces.

As I reached my destination, I saw Prince Vegeta amidst his elite warriors, and I stiffened as I saw what was unfolding. One of my pack mates was so close to Prince Vegeta that he was within killing range. His eyes were intent on the Prince, and I knew he would give his life to kill the Prince. I also knew how he would stash the knife, where he would strike, and how the blade would be poisoned. We were fellow cubs. I knew him well.

Finally, my pack mate's eyes glinted, and I knew he was going to strike. I flew in fast, drawing the attention of the warriors, and placed myself between Prince Vegeta and the incoming blade. It pierced my stomach, but I grabbed my pack mate's arm and quickly broke it, letting the arm drop as I ripped the knife from my stomach and slit his throat with it.

As he fell to the ground, dying, his eyes were soft and calm, as if he agreed with death by my hands, and I felt a pang in my heart. I had no wish to kill my pack mate. I wanted him to come and join us in his rightful place, but he had made his choice, no matter how painful it was to me. I'd have to accept this.

"Prince Vegeta!" the Saiyans around us began to cry out, each of them lifting their arms and aimed a chi blast to my fallen pack mate.

"No!" The Prince cried out, moving beside of me to look at the dead Saiyan at our feet. "He's dead." Now, it was my turn to fall to my knees, as my limbs began to go numb. The poison was fast acting, moving quickly through my bloodstream, blocking off my ki, and I reached into the pouch at my waist to pull out a small needle. Quickly I stabbed as close to my heart as I could and injected the antidote.

"Move away from the Prince, wench!" A Saiyan elite moved to forcibly throw me away, but the Prince again stopped his overprotective men.

"She saved my life."

"She could be using your trust to kill you," the same Saiyan argued.

"Fuck you," I growled back, the pain of the poison making me irritated. "I am not a traitor. I live to serve my prince."

"You should be at home tending to your hearth," he snarled back, causing chortles of laughter to echo around me.

"Yeah? Then where were you incompetent idiots when the Prince was going to get killed?" My taunt had the desired effect; the Saiyan colored and made to strike me. I braced and began to power my ki, but the Saiyan was knocked from his feet into the crowd behind him.

"The woman is right," the Prince stated stiffly. "She killed her own pack mate for me. This is proof of her loyalty." Around me, eyes lowered submissively to their alpha, but they knew the truth of his words.

Ignoring the pain in my stomach, I stood, shaking off the after effects of the poison, and turned to the prince.

"We've found the source of the traitors. Imori is battling them now. I was to inform you and lead you to them." The Prince pressed a button on his scouter, and then nodded a moment later.

"The battle is ending." I went to fly, but the Prince stopped me with a look. "I did not need to know of Imori's position. He sent you away for another reason." I bristled at the attack on my sex, but I expected it by now. "Yes, because you are a woman. But also to spare you of the death of your pack. Though it didn't do much good in this case."

"Then what do I do, my prince?"

"Go to the rejuvenation tanks. Then meet me back here once you are fully healed." I nodded to him and glared at the Saiyan males around me. Each smirked, but parted, allowing me to easily brush past them. I knew they wanted nothing more than to put me back in my place, but Imori would never allow it. He'd kick their ass for me when he heard of this insult.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

As I rose from the rejuvenation tank, I looked around. I saw no one, but still quickly dressed, not wanting any male to see me without my armor. After that, I headed out of the infirmary, ignoring the lewd glances of the males, and headed over to where I scented my captain. Once I was in view, he nodded at me, pride in his eyes.

"I heard what you did. You've done well." Imori was a Saiyan of few words, but it was enough to convey his thoughts and meanings. Pride and praise from my alpha were hard earned, but it was the highest honor from a alpha to a lesser member of the pack.

"It was Guerra," I stated. "He tried the poison."

Imori nodded, and turned around, only to reveal Prince Vegeta watching us intently.

"He would have used the poison to kill you and pay with his life. To someone untrained, it kills instantly. We've used it enough to become resistant, and we carry an antidote at all times. That's why she took the hit instead of fighting."

So that's why the prince was still talking of me. Curiosity on why I had behaved the way I did. It was understandable, of course. Usually Saiyans didn't resort to poisons of any type, but with our squad, we had been introduced to the poison early on, intended for it to kill all of us. So for us, it was our accomplishment.

"I see. Why is she fighting?"

"She was raised with us. Her power is acceptable for a male and beyond a normal female. She holds well in a fight." I stood straighter, a small prideful smile gracing my lips.

"That's because I learned from the best," I said back to Imori, who simply nodded.

"The rebels have been eradicated?" The Prince asked Imori, who nodded again. "Good. Then we can return home." The Prince gave the order to move out, and he along with his Saiyan guards took to the sky, leaving Imori and myself alone.

"Go see to our fallen. Traitors they may be, but they were once proud warriors."

I nodded, feeling another pang in my heart. They were my pack. We had to kill them. A horrible death, but a necessary one. I was not one to become angry at a necessary but distasteful order such as this one; however, I did feel remorse over having to kill them. Perhaps in time they would have come back. Doubtful, but perhaps.

Now Imori took to the sky, and I did as well, flying to where Sorbo and the others had fought, and when I landed, I allowed myself to feel the pain I had been burying all day.

"Why did you leave us?" I questioned quietly to the mutilated bodies around us. "It never had to be this way." Sorbo had asked me to be his mate shortly before he had turned, and I had considered his offer. But all too soon, that was ripped away from me, the dream lying in tatters at my feet. "But this is a way of the warrior. To die is to be honored." I began to gather the trees lying around us, and laid the wood in a crude version of a square. Then, I laid the dead bodies on the wood, and began the ritual.

"From life springs death; blood spilt is blood regained. A warrior has fallen this day, and another will take his place. Akashya, take these warrior's into your great hall. Let them feast and be merry, and fight until they can fight no more."

Now, I fired a chi blast into the wood, which caught fire immediately, fanning into a roaring flame, helped along by my ki.

"What are you doing?"

So caught up in what I was doing, I had failed to scan the area around me. Stupid. Now I turned and saw Prince Vegeta watching me, his eyes betraying nothing of what he was feeling.

"Honoring the fallen."

"They were traitors."

"But they were part of my pack," I countered. "For that, I will honor them. "

"This is why females should not fight. Sentimentality is a weakness." My body not betraying anything, I turned toward the fire as it consumed the remnants of the bodies.

"Did I seem sentimental when I slit Guerra's throat?" I countered. "I killed a traitor today, but I burn my pack mates tonight. This is the honor that binds our pack." He 'hmph'd', but didn't press the issue farther. "Where are your guards? You should not be out here alone."

Vegeta waved his hand, dismissing my concern.

"The rebels are dead. I can kill anything else that dares challenge me." Now, I chuckled, realizing he indeed spoke the truth.

"That's all well and good, but I don't want to see your elite Saiyan guards worrying over their lost Prince."

I expected my teasing to annoy him, but instead, the Prince snorted.

"You have it right. I am barely out of their sight."

"As it is with me and my pack," I agreed. "Which is why I have to return to Imori before he begins to worry. I am glad I had the chance to protect you today, my prince." With that, I turned to fly away, but Vegeta stepped in front of me, forcing me to look into his blue eyes.

"You should not fight. A woman of you strength should be at home, serving in the castle. Why haven't you applied for the honor?"

It was an honor to serve the king, who only accepted the strongest servants. He praised strength more than beauty and certainly more than wealth.

"I want to fight," I stated, my eyes widening a fraction. "I enjoy it."

"A woman doesn't enjoy battle," he scoffed.

"The thrill of the battle is more enjoyable than serving in the castle would be. Proving yourself a true Saiyan warrior, showing your power in battle, killing your enemy…all of it. It's what I've been trained to do and what I love to do."

The Prince was quiet for a moment, then smirked.

"You do not have a mate," he stated, looking pointedly toward my covered neck.

"I do not," I agreed.

"But you smell of Imori."

"To protect me. I know I will never measure up to a Saiyan male intent on mating with me. So Imori covers me with his scent to protect me. Any that harm me insult him, and he will kill them. Why does it matter?"

"Because you'd find having a mate more enjoyable than battle."

"I doubt it," I scoffed, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Growing up with males had killed any innocence I had had long ago, but I still hadn't fucked anyone. I was always protected, yet exposed, to that life.

"You wish to find out?" he asked, the pure male scent strengthening with his invitation, giving me the hint that he was indeed serious about his question. I could feel an answering heat growing in me as a response, and knew that I did indeed want him.

"Sadly, your mothers have found you, and I don't wish to find out with any of them." He looked perplexed, then angry, then finally, amused.

"Fiery wench, I'll grant you that. Go."

"As you wish, oh great Prince," I teased back, caught in the moment. He quirked an eyebrow and I quickly flew away, a huge grin on my face.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I sat on the sidelines, watching Imori battle, and smiled softly. He was the strongest Alpha, an elite Saiyan who could fight on par with the elite of the elites. As I watched him, I wondered. Why didn't I see Imori as a potential mate? I was the only female of the pack, easily obtaining the right as omega, but then again, I didn't have any pull to mate with Imori. He was more powerful, handsome, and frankly domineering to the point of sexy. So why wasn't I attracted to him?

"Yoru!" I glanced up to see Imori throwing a blade in my direction. I caught it and watched him, awaiting his next order. "Stop thinking and make yourself useful. Eniek! Train with her." I grinned as Eniek moaned, but he got to his feet. The rest of our small pack jeered at him, knowing he was the worst with the sword, and I was the best.

"The sword's useless in battle!" he groaned out, trying to get out of training, and I immediately leapt to my feet, twirling the sword expertly in my hands. "Plus, she's a cheap bitch."

"A follower of Akashya knows that one must always strike at every opportunity."

Akashya was one of the old warrior gods, back in a time where women had been trained for true combat. I worshiped her, killed and fought for her, and followed the teachings. That's where I had picked up sword fighting from, and since I had continued to train, I had become the best; I could even defeat Imori with the sword.

"But why her?" I snickered, actually amused instead of hurt. It was true, I was bloodthirsty and I did have oh so much fun with swordplay.

"Because they're punishing you," I answered easily. Even Imori smiled at me, and Eniek reluctantly got into position, lifting his sword in the traditional salute. I followed suit, but before we could begin battle, the door opened. We turned to look at the intruder, but Imori's cutting voice stopped us.

"No distractions. Fight." I grinned at the go ahead and leapt at Eniek. We met in the middle, our swords clashing mere inches from our faces, and I took the spare second to lick his nose in mock insult.

"Bitch, I swear," Eniek began, slashing at hacking at my defense. "You do that every time!" I laughed, my playful nature taking over, and blocked, using my sword to thrust his away from me. I darted in and kissed his cheek, then darted away as his sword slashed where I had been split seconds before.

"That's only because you like it," I teased, knowing full l well he hated being outperformed. Now, I leapt at him, using my offense to push him back, and he glared before trying to thrust through my defenses. I spun and blocked, my tail reaching to his ankle and pulling. He yelped and fell to the ground, and I released him, then used a small flip to put distance between him and myself.

"Eniek, watch every appendage, including her tail. She'll use anything to break through your defenses," Imori advised, and I held back, allowing him to teach. "Sword play is about offense, defense, and distraction. A punch can be disguised by a quick thrust, and she could easily pull out a dagger to finish what she had started."

"She doesn't even have one!" Eniek groaned out, then growled as he spotted a small dagger twirling in my fingers. "And where exactly did you hide that?" he asked, staring at my clothing. I had divested myself of my armor, leaving only a skin tight shirt and tight training pants, but his gaze was clearly on where I had pulled it out.

"These aren't ONLY for show, love," I purred, and he colored.

"Imori!"

"Leave the poor Saiyan alone," Imori stated, amused and probably a bit frustrated. "Eniek, take this seriously. She could kill you easily even if you didn't have a sword."

"Yeah?" he asked, rising to the subtle bait, "Then let's see her try it!" He threw his sword away and darted toward me, and I sighed, putting the dagger back.

"That's the stupidest thing you've done all night, cub," I chided, but smiled, the battle ahead exciting me. Now, I leapt forward, and made a long cut along his arm, deep enough to let him know he'd done a very stupid thing. Eniek hissed and charged a ki blast, upping the pace of the battle. I knew now he was serious, intent on winning this battle, forgetting that I was a female. He recognized my prowess, and knew that beating me would hold appeal in the eyes of our pack.

"Gah!" He launched the attack at me, and I, in turn, charged ki through the sword, causing it to glow an eerie blue glow. I heard my pack move from around me, and I grinned as I sliced the attack, bouncing it harmlessly to the side. Now, Eniek gaped, and Imori stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Since I know you know nothing of our early history, I'll enlighten you," Imori stated calmly to Eniek. "Akashya was not only a sect of worshippers for warrior women. It was also a style of combat."

"Suyo." Surprised at the familiar voice, I turned to see the purple haired prince himself watching me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Suyo was created by women to defeat the stronger men. The sword she holds is an artifact from old times." I lifted my sword so Eniek could clearly see the ki. "It was made to channel ki. With it, she can deflect your attacks and even cut through any ki based defense you can muster."

"It's an ancient art thought dead," the prince continued, watching me as if I had grown two heads. "Only a few females were able to achieve Suyo mastery." There were infinite questions underneath the Prince's explanation, and I grinned. It always surprised every Saiyan when I fought with my sword.

"A true female warrior she's always been," Eniek stated grudgingly. I struck the sword into the ground, then appeared behind Eniek, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I knew you were my favorite," I cooed, and let go as he threw an elbow to my face. I landed on my hands then flipped to my feet to the laughter of my pack around me.

"Quit antagonizing," Imori stated automatically, picking up the sword from the ground.

"He started it," I defended, and the reluctant Eniek sighed and placed a lone hand on my head, telling me without words that I was still in his good graces. None of my pack could stay mad at me for long, and with such men looking after me, I couldn't ever be truly mad at them, either.

"Now that you've seen Suyo for the first time, Eniek, you have a choice. Accept entry into our pack and accept Yoru, or decline. You will not be shamed or penalized for declining." I looked around to the five remaining members and sighed. The loss of our pack had hurt, and we did need men to replace those we had lost.

"I accept," he stated calmly. "She may be a woman, but she is a warrior." He held up his arm, glancing at it in exasperation. "Showed me that I was an idiot for throwing away my sword."

"I like to think subtlety is one of my best traits."

"Behave," Imori said, stepping in.

"If I must."

"What is it you wish to discuss, my prince?"

"The tournament begins soon. I extend an invitation to Yoru." My eyes widened at the implications, but that was all I allowed to show.

The tournament was held every year when the Prince became of age. It was a tournament composed solely of women competing for the final prize: to become the mate of the Prince. A prowess of a warrior, the beauty, and even one's background was considered for entry into the tournament, and every unclaimed female longed to participate in the tournament. And until a suitable winner was chosen by the prince, the tournament would continue to be held every year until one was decided.

"Yoru?" Imori prompted, and instinctively, I nodded.

"I accept. Not for the reasons you perverts think of," I snarled to my laughing pack mates, "but to show who is the strongest women around." They stopped laughing, their amusement turning quickly to anger.

"Has she been harassing you again?" Kilani asked, his ki flaring dangerously.

He was speaking of the most royal, yet obnoxious Saiyan female, Thenia. She was most literally a bitch and hated anything that took the spotlight from her. Even before I had saved the prince I was famous for merely being a women in the pure Saiyan male army, yet since I had saved him, I had become somewhat famous. Thenia didn't appreciate my name being whispered over hers, so she went out of her way to annoy or to make trouble for me. Both were starting to get on my nerves.

"Always has and always will. That's why I'll kick her ass in the tournament and hopefully rip out her throat."

Prince Vegeta's eyebrow rose at my explicit detail, but he smiled.

"Don't like her do you?"

"I can only hope I face her in the tournament."

"Then come," he said, whirling and walking out of the chamber. "I'll bring you to my father." I looked toward Imori, who gave me his acceptance by nodding.

"Bring honor to our pack," he stated calmly, then turned back to the rest of the males, effectively dismissing me.

I smirked, then ran after Prince Vegeta, stopping to walk behind him, as I had been trained to do. Imori hadn't neglected to teach me deference or manners, after all.

"You may walk beside of me," he stated regally, and I did so, moving up to his right. "You know Soyu?" he began, and inside, I began laughing. He was really interested in this, wasn't he?

"Yes, for years now. I'm the only true master there is left on Planet Vegeta."

"I see. So that's why you were accepted into the pack."

"Not exactly," I laughed out, drawing curious glances from the guards around us. "I was meant to be dropped off at the nearest campfire. However, I grabbed the sword that Imori had by his belt. When he reached for it, he yelled at me, and I became afraid. I somehow managed to shoot my ki through the sword, and Imori knew I had potential. So instead of giving me away, he kept me and trained me."

"How does he know Suyo? He's male."

"We visited the shrines. There are secret tunnels that lead to books upon books of fighting techniques. You can only get in if you have the ability to activate the sword."

"Then why not teach others?"

"Give me a hardy Saiyan female who even has the will to learn how to sword fight. It's a dead style and even the men don't put much faith into it. Not many are going to want to learn it."

"True," Vegeta agreed, then turned to me, sniffing my hair at my neck. "You still smell of Imori." I glanced at him, wondering what brought this subject on.

"I told you why," I reiterated. "I sleep with him, get his scent, and stay under his protection."

Vegeta stopped, then turned toward the nearest room, forcing the door open. He grabbed and threw me inside, then turned to the guard.

"The person who disturbs us for any reason dies." The guard, recognizing the anger in his eyes nodded, and Vegeta slammed the door behind him.

"Repeat what you just said," he growled out.

"I sleep with him and get his scent." Now, I winced at how it had come out. "Wait a minute, I didn't mean-"

But it was too late. Vegeta flew at me and pinned me against the wall, his eyes flashing dangerously at me, the male in him out of control. I forced my body to relax submissively and cast my eyes to the floor, an old woman's trick to avert the wrath of men.

"You sleep with him."

"I don't fuck him," I quickly amended. "He protects me."

"You fucking sleep with him."

"I was almost forced to mate many times when I slept," I admitted, my voice low. "I wasn't capable of protecting myself at the time. So Imori slept with me. It stopped them from trying to take me. We just sleep side by side, I swear."

He merely stood above me, his anger leashed by a tiny thread, and for once, I didn't feel like a battle hardened warrior. I felt like a scared cub, waiting for the eventuality of an attack I couldn't stop. I closed my eyes and braced, waiting for the blow, which surprisingly never came.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

I heard him breathe out, and I felt a hand caress my cheek, causing my eyes to pop open in surprise.

"Do not sleep with him again." With that edict out, he buried his nose in my hair, searching for my true scent, as any interested Saiyan male would do. I turned my head to give him better access, and he let his hands fall on my shoulders in an almost soothing gesture. He was gentle with me, as if he was apologizing for his lapse earlier, but finally, he found what he was looking for and breathed in. Now he could scent me in a crowd, and it was the first step to either becoming a mate or becoming part of a pack.

"I won't," I promised.

"You will sleep in a room under guard in the palace." My eyes widened. Not only was this a high honor, but I was to be separated from my pack for the first time in my life. Knowing this, Vegeta sighed. "Your pack mates will not be far. I know it's hard for a woman to be separate of her pack." Normally, I would have taken it for an insult, but I knew it was true. A woman's bonds to her pack far outweighed a man's.

"Yes, my prince." He sighed, then touched his nose to mine, causing my face to color. Never had a man been allowed this close to me, and it was definitely embarrassing.

"You know I am interested in you as a potential mate," he stated. Hearing the words caused my heart to beat painfully, but I was torn. What was I to do? I could fight my way out of a life or death situation, but put me in this situation…and I was clueless.

"I…"

"Hmph, your innocence is indeed refreshing," he stated with a smile, sensing my discomfort. "You killed your own pack without hesitation, but here you sit, not able to even say a word. I think I like this contradiction."

Finally, he pulled away, and just in time. The door opened and a blue haired woman walked in, her beauty more ethereal than any I had ever seen. I now know who she was, and immediately, I bowed to her.

"Queen Bulma," I greeted as regally as I could muster. She nodded to me, then turned to Prince Vegeta.

"Trunks, where have you been?"

My eyes widened and I quickly swallowed my breath as I fought the insane urge to laugh. My breath came out strangled, and I knew I had to make my escape quickly or he would kill me. I saw Vegeta glaring at me, daring me to laugh out loud.

"Excuse me, my queen. Prince…Vegeta." Another strangled sound escaped, and I literally ran through the door, past the curious guard, and far into the corridor before I let the howl of laughter I kept in escape. "Oh my…gahaha!" As I continued to laugh, the guard from before appeared beside of me, watching me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Trunks…she called him Trunks…" I choked again, then allowed myself another round of laughter. The guard cracked a smile, then chuckled himself.

"I did the same thing when I heard it. Fortunately, I got farther than you did." I grinned conspiratorially at the guard, and he gestured down the hall. "If you're looking to join the tournament, the king is this way. If I know the wench well enough, she'll have Prince…Vegeta occupied for a long while." I snorted at the deliberate hesitation, and attempted to gather myself back together again.

"I'll never look at him the same way again," I muttered.

"Come, woman. I'll take you to the king."

"No more Trunks. I won't be able to handle it."

"I can't make any promises," he admitted, to which I chuckled. "Come." The guard began to walk and I scurried to his side, comfortable with my new comrade. "You're the woman fighter, right? Imori's woman?"

"Y…" I began to agree, but I knew Vegeta would kill me if I continued with my ruse. "Well, yes and no. I am who you're thinking of, but no, I'm not Imori's woman."

"You reek of him," he stated back, somewhat repulsed. A woman who fucked without mating was not high in social ranking.

"For protection," I quickly explained. "His scent keeps everyone else from forcing a claim on me."

"I see," the guard said, completely understanding. What Imori and I did wasn't unheard of, but it was quite a rare situation to have to cover one's self with an unmated male's scent. "If that's the case, then why join the tournament? I heard you have no reason for a mate."

"I'm not joining the tournament for the prince. I'm joining to cut off Thenia's tail and feed it to the worgens." The guard quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, so the prestige is another bonus."

"You react to the prince. I could smell it." I glared.

"Yeah, well, doesn't everyone. This just proves I'm still a woman."

"Oh, I know you're a woman," he bantered back, and I sighed. "Breasts usually are a dead giveaway."

"Shut up," I snapped back lamely. "Or I'll cut you or something."

"Not my fault Vegeta's got you so riled." Again, I glared at the guard, but ended up sighing. He was right. I was still nervous from Vegeta.

"You know, you're a dick," I muttered, using my favorite human expression.

"Nice to know," he replied back calmly, and I groaned.

"I just had to meet the guy who had an answer for everything." Now the guard finally dropped the stoic act and grinned mischievously.

"Welcome to the palace, where everything's boring as hell and we have to amuse ourselves." I snorted at his dry humor, but abated once I saw the royal doors in the distance. "You ready to face the king?"

"Of course," I stated, caressing the sword at my side.

He nodded, then strolled through the doors as if he owned the place, and I stayed where I had been left, my hands caressing the hilt of my sword. It was time for my revenge after so many years, after so many insults….it was time.

Instead of being lucky, I scented Prince Vegeta and his mother, and sighed. I couldn't look at him the same way again. Trunks…oh no. Do not laugh. I repeat, do not laugh.

"There you are. My name's Bulma."

"My queen," I greeted.

"What do you request of my husband?" she continued, easily passing through the honorifics and protocol.

"To join in the tournament tomorrow," I answered, and her face of shock and understanding was priceless. "I've got a score to settle and it's time I got around to it."

"Thenia?" she guessed, and I nodded. "I never liked her. She was always hitting on Trunks." I choked again, suspiciously sounding like a laugh, and Vegeta glared. This was definitely the most amusing human name ever.

"I see," I managed to say, tactfully looking away from Vegeta.

"Hey wench! King Vegeta will see you now." I turned toward the door and grinned at the guard.

"Kakkarot, show respect in front of my mother," Trunks admonished. My eyes doubled, then went to the guard.

"Kakkarot, as in, super Saiyan Kakkarot?" I asked, nearly fainting at the horrible way I had conducted myself around him. He grinned, causing Vegeta to look back and forth between us, trying to understand my sudden but very fierce blush.

"The one and only. Come on wench, you can apologize later," he said, gesturing inside.

"Like hell," I muttered darkly, but Kakkarot merely laughed at my expense.

"If I wasn't mated, I'd sure as hell mate you, little wench. You're amusing." I grabbed my sword, fully intent on killing the harassing Saiyan, but Bulma stopped me with her hand.

"Behave, Kakkarot. Come with me, Yoru. I'll show you inside." And with that, I followed the queen inside, with Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta on our heels. She led us down to the royal throne, and I stopped at the appropriate distance, kneeling in front of our king.

"Rise," he stated, completely bored with me. He'd probably been interviewing candidates for the past month, and with me suppressing my ki, I was slipping under his notice. For now, of course. "You wish to enter the tournament?"

"I do," I answered.

"Why?" he asked, flicking off imaginary dust from his arm. I recognized the tactic. A lesser woman would have begun to stutter in fear of upsetting the king. He was testing our mettle.

"Because I'm going to kill Thenia." His eyes flew to mine in my moment of honesty, but he smirked.

"Is that so? She can fight, and according to my scouter, you're a low level brat." I glanced at Kakkarot, realizing that he hadn't told who I was, and I sighed. Least I wasn't the only one he was screwing with.

"Oh, I think I can handle my own, King Vegeta." He eyed me, noting the prideful way I stood and the oozing confidence in my words, then nodded.

"You can enter the tournament. Try not to disappoint us." I nodded once, bowed again, then walked out, Prince Vegeta at my side. "Woman!" I turned back to Vegeta, only to see Bulma grinning. "If you win, we will consider you as a mate for my son." Now, I colored, nodded, and bolted from the room, leaving Kakkarot laughing behind me.

"You need to not be so embarrassed," I heard from behind me as I navigated various hallways.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"You want to know where your room is?" he asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No."

"This way." He turned down the next hallway and having no choice, I followed him. I held my sword hilt tightly, unused to this whole situation entirely.

_Draw sword, slash, kill_. This is what I had been done. The people I dealt with were simple minded.

_Fight, kill, honor yourself_. They were warriors of the greatest quality.

But now I had to deal with royalty, walking on imaginary eggshells, and diplomacy was never my strong suit.

_Slay, dominate, conquer_. This was what I breathed for.

"The tournament's tomorrow," Vegeta stated as he opened a door and gestured inside. I walked in, totally taken aback by the furnishings I was granted to use. I was used to a Spartan environment, having below the basic necessities. "The shower is through there. Anything you need will be brought to you if you request it."

"Thanks," I muttered, still stunned by the room. I had no wish to sleep on the bed. It was too fine of a thing. I just knew the sheets were silk and the pillows stuffed with feathers for maximum comfort. What if I tore something, or smudged it? The bed was pure white; they'd know if I did something to it.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, shutting the door behind him. I jumped slightly, then shook myself out of my stupor.

"Nothing, Prince Vegeta. I will go to sleep like you said." He was silent, observing me, and nodded.

"Speak to the guards if you need anything," he stated, before leaving the room and me behind it.

_Excel, adapt, survive._ Imori's words echoed through my mind, and I knew what he would say to me.

Tonight, I wasn't simply a warrior. I was a royal guest, one of the highest honor. I would survive this tournament, and I would emerge victorious.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

The next morning, I was led to the tournament by a guard. I had to admit, I was disappointed. I was used to Prince Vegeta being with me at the palace, and I relied on him to feel at ease. But as a warrior always knows, you must also depend on yourself. It was now that I would take my stand.

"First fight! Yoru versus Shina!"

I stepped into the ring and deadpanned at the human woman facing me.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "I could snap her neck if I looked at her wrong!" I cried out at the announcer.

"The fights will not be retracted. Defeat your opponent to advance," the voice stated calmly.

"Well fine," I muttered, looking at the woman, only to see her charging at me, a wooden pole in her hands. She swung and I easily caught it, and snapped it in half with a flick of my wrist. "Sorry, human. Know that this will definitely hurt you worse than it will me." I then backhanded her, sending her sprawling across the arena. She didn't get back up, but I hadn't hit her hard enough to kill. Just to knock her out.

"Winner, Yoru."

Instead of celebrating, I walked out. That was no fight. That was a farce.

And so it continued. I fought many before reaching the finals, and with each fight, I allowed more of my power to surface, though I kept my sword sheathed. Thenia would be the first one to receive the bite of my blade, and it would be a sweet victory indeed.

"Final match! Yoru versus Thenia!"

I stepped into the ring, glaring at my competitor, who was currently waving at various fans in the audience. Her ignoring me was quite obvious, attempting to send a message that she didn't even consider me a threat. She'd even dressed the part. Various gold chains hung from her, and her hair had been expertly styled. Her eyes were dark and her lips were lush, which meant she had put on a woman's face paint for a battle. Pathetic.

"Must I fight this weakling?" Thenia asked, looking coyly up to King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, and Prince Vegeta in the stands. "I do not wish to shame her in front of you."

I bristled, wanting nothing more than to attack the wench on the spot, but I had to wait for the king to start the match.

"You dishonor her before the match?" he asked calmly, the bait in his question clear to all.

"I mean no disrespect-"

"The hell she doesn't," I interrupted. "Give me the go ahead. Let me show you how a true female warrior fights her battles."

"I expect to not be disappointed," King Vegeta stated. "Begin."

Wasting no time, I drew my sword as she leapt toward me, a ball of ki in her hands. Quickly I powered up my sword, grinning at the gasps around the stadium as I stopped her attack head on. Even Thenia looked shocked and I quickly pressed my advantage. I kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying backward, and leapt, slashing at her with my sword. She quickly blasted a ki bolt at me, but I easily parried it to the side and sliced into her arm.

Her scream of pain could be heard around the arena, and my eyes lit up at the sight of her blood. Finally. Revenge at long last.

She threw me away with a small explosion of chi, and as I landed on my feet, I wiped a trickle of blood from my mouth. I could see how she got a reputation, but mine was a hell of a lot better. I launched myself back, following her as she tried to keep out of my sword's reach. She continued to fire her ki blasts, but I parried them easily, stalking her as a predator would its prey.

"Fine. Take this!" she began to charge her blast, and I stopped, stabbing my sword in the ground. I crouched and began to gather ki in my hands as well, powering up my attack.

"**Ka-me-ha-me**" I began, as she spoke.

"_U-na_"

Now the balls of ki in our hands began to glow brightly, but I knew who would win this altercation.

Me.

"**HA**!" I finished as she cried out,

"_RE_!"

We released our energy at the same time, and our energies met in the middle, causing a ripple of ki to flare out, knocking aside loose articles of clothing, whipping hair around, and causing general excitement.

Her hatred for me was clear in this moment, and I grinned at her, ready to show her the next attack I had learned from one of Kakkarot's sons.

"Kaioken," I began, and saw Kakkarot bolt up from the dais above. "Times…" No one had seen this attack outside of Kakkarot's family, and for saving Gohan's life in battle, this was well worth the immense pain. The pleasure of watching shock and to finish the ultimate bitch was mine. All mine. "ONE!"

I saw the red ki fly around me as I pushed more ki into my attack, easily obliterating her measly attack. My Kamehame wave hit her straight in the chest, obliterating most of her clothing and burning a great deal of her skin. I could smell it from where I was standing, but I made no move to finish her as she fell. She would not get through this easily. I would torture her with everything I could muster.

"Is that all you can do?" I taunted. "I shouldn't have even used Suyo against you. What a waste." I heard her groan from the other side of the ring, and I confidently picked up my blade and sheathed it, then turned to look up at the royalty above.

"Wench! You never told me about this!" Kakkarot called down.

"I saved your son and he taught me it!"

"That was you?" he cried out.

"You think he's going to tell you a woman saved his sorry hide?" I called back, clearly enjoying having the upper hand for once.

"Wench, you're more trouble than you're worth, you know that?"

"Nice to know I can actually win an argument with you," I called back cheerfully, then sobered as I saw Thenia stand up, her anger as fierce as I had ever seen it before.

"Look what you've done," she growled out. "You will pay for scarring me, you bitch."

"You're beaten," I told her. "You come after me anymore, and I swear I will kill you."

"Enough!" Queen Bulma said from above as she eyed my opponent. "She's right. As much as I do hate you, I do not wish for you to die. I declare the fight over." A round of groans were heard, but the crowd accepted this decision. I was clearly the stronger, and though they wanted to see more of the fight, they knew who the victor was.

"I will not!" Thenia cried out, launching herself at me, both of her hands sporting ki balls. "I will not lose to a pathetic, ugly, Saiyan pack whore like you!"

That was the last straw for me, and my ki flared to dangerous levels, the blue aura surrounding me as my anger climbed.

"You can insult me all you wish, but when you attack my pack, you go too far. You've just proclaimed your death sentence."

I met her halfway, my sword bypassing her attacks and heading straight for her heart. I felt the ki attacks as they hit me, but I continued the thrust and felt the slide and crunch of bone as I stabbed her heart. As she lost control of her ki, the balls exploded, throwing me back against the stone podium on which the royals rested. I flew through one pillar and slammed halfway through another before I fell to the ground. Thenia was thrown away from me, though I couldn't even imagine where she had fallen.

"Contestants, back to the ring!" the announcer called. Even though I killed her, I wouldn't win until I reached the ring once more. But to get up…I knew my body was physically broken, and knew what this stand was going to cost me.

But it was worth it.

I lifted my broken body, aware of the rivulets of blood flowing from puncture wounds from bones and various debris, and I knew this was going to hurt like a bitch when I fell back down. Slowly but surely, I walked toward the ring, much to the delight of the bloodthirsty Saiyan crowd, who simply roared at my triumphant return. They could smell my blood and they knew I felt pain, but I wasn't letting it overcome me. Therefore, their support was with me.

And finally, I got back into the ring, only to hear,

"Winner of the fifth tournament: Yoru." I saw my pack at the sidelines, cheering like young human children, and even Imori was grinning broadly. I then turned to Vegeta and grinned, though it was laced with a deep pain, and saluted mockingly as I had seen the humans do.

"Hope you had a hell of a time," I called out as my knees buckled from under me. As I fell toward the unforgiving ground, I allowed myself to lose conscious, and hoped to god I would wake up in a rejuvenation tank.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I woke up in small degrees, and finally, my fuzzy vision cleared enough for me to take a look at my surroundings. This wasn't the room I had been in before, nor was it any other I had been in before.

"Imori?" I called out, immediately searching for my protector and alpha. I knew I was too weak to protect myself from any male, and I needed him at my side.

"You're awake," a voice stated, and I began to rise, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "It's me. Vegeta." I relaxed, letting the tension flow from me, and sighed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, knowing how angry he had got when I first brought up Imori. "He's usually here to protect me when I'm hurt. I didn't mean to-"

"It is his right as alpha to look after his pack," Vegeta stated. "It's natural when you don't know who will be by your side when you wake."

I nodded, then turned to look at Vegeta, who hadn't removed his hands from my shoulder.

"Did the king have fun?" I asked, my lips quirking upwards at the edges.

"He won't admit it, but he was impressed," Vegeta answered. "He is giving you leave to continue your services in the army."

"I would have joined anyway," I stated honestly. "I wouldn't have allowed him to separate me from my pack."

"I would have loved to have seen that," Prince Vegeta said with a chuckle. "How do you feel?"

"Weak," I admitted. "Not too sore, just weak."

"The rejuvenation tank can only do so much for one sitting. For now, you need to rest." He got up to leave and quickly, I cried out,

"Wait!" I winced at how panicky it came out, but I was afraid. "Where am I? Who's here?" Prince Vegeta looked at me and saw the stark fear on my face, and he remembered what I had told him.

"No one will harm you," he stated.

"Please, can you get Imori to sit with me?" I saw jealousy flash in his eyes before they calmed, and instead of leaving, he laid down on the bed beside of me. He lifted my head and placed it in the crook of his shoulder, his arm cradling me against him softly.

"You don't need Imori any longer," he stated. "You heard my father speak of your potential as my mate. You won the tournament, and I have chosen you. Therefore, Imori is no longer your alpha. He may not be alone with you in a situation like this."

If I was at full strength, the admission would have shocked me, but as vulnerable as I was without my strength, I was glad to have Vegeta at my side. My…future mate. Perhaps I could get used to this.

"All right," I agreed calmly.

"And call me Trunks." I looked up to him questioningly. "Behind closed doors, call me Trunks. It helps to differentiate from my father." Now I understood. He put up with a human name so it could be his own, and I vowed to not to laugh about his name any longer. It would be hard, of course, but I knew the reason behind it now.

"Yes, Prince Trunks," I stated with a smile. He glared, but it was broken by the answering smile on his face.

"Fiery wench, aren't you?"

"Would you have me any different?"


End file.
